Light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source applied extensively in the areas of an indicator lamp and a display panel at an early stage and then used increasingly for lighting as white light LED was introduced. LED has become a new light source of the 21st century. Incomparable by other traditional light sources, the LED has advantages such as high efficiency, long life and good durability. If a positive voltage is applied, the LED will be able to emit monochromatic discrete lights, which is an electroluminescent effect. By changing the chemical composition of a semiconductor material, the LED can emit a near ultraviolet light, a visible light or an infrared light, but the conventional way of using the LED as a light source for illumination lamps is limited by the properties of the LED and usually has the following problems: 1. Since the light source is directional, it is necessary to consider the optical properties of the LED for its design. 2. There is a heat dissipation issue, and poor heat dissipations will reduce the life of the LED greatly.
It is a main subject for the present invention to disclose a secondary optical lamp guard capable of increasing the angle of the light reflection angles, and dissipating heat generated by the light source.